


you anchor me in

by sarcasmandirony



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmandirony/pseuds/sarcasmandirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets a phone call from a parent complaining about how he only teaches mutant history in history class. Naturally, Erik goes into Charles' office to vent. He gets distracted, and then he doesn't, and then they both get distracted. Also, a thing happened during a thing and they've been avoiding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you anchor me in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cherik fic. I hope they're not terribly OOC.
> 
> Also, I hope this is okay.

Erik leaves his office, going directly towards Charles’. He’s furious. Students look at him as he walks by in a quick step, worried. Erik is projecting, he knows, every metal object in a mile radius trembling with his hot red rage, vibrating like a lion’s roar.

When Erik steps inside Charles’ office, there’s a cup of tea already waiting for him.

“I’m happy to see you, Erik.” Charles says, papers set aside. There’s a smile on his lips.

Erik closes the door, feeling calmer already, grounded by Charles’ presence. He can fill the sweet embrace of Charles’ mind wrapping around his, reassuring him with soft caresses.

Charles’ words make his heart swell. Since that night, a week ago, Erik has been afraid, afraid things between them would change. Charles is clearly happy to see Erik still trusts him, and Erik is radiant at the realization he’s still welcomed inside Charles’ office.

Charles’ mouth widens in the biggest smile.

“We’ve been acting like fools.” Charles says with a chuckle.

Erik finds himself smiling just as wider as he sits down. “You especially. You could’ve just looked, you know. I’ve always welcomed you in mind.”

“I guess I was afraid.” Charles shrugs.

“As was I. I guess in the end, we’re both still human.” Erik says with mock contempt.

Charles laughs. “Well, Erik, that’s quite an admission. If I had any power beside telepathy, I’d say you had been kidnapped by really nasty aliens.”

Erik rolls his eyes.

“I guess I’ve been warming up to your ideals.” He says like it’s the greatest tragedy since the fall of Rome. “Slightly.” Erik adds when Charles’ smile turns smug.

“Well, I take what I can get.” Charles tells him. “Since I recall you being pretty set in your ways when you came to teach here.”

“What can I say?” Erik shrugs. “I guess you’ve been a bad influence on me.”

“I sincerely hope so. And I’ll let you know I intend to be an even worse influence going forward.” Charles tells him with a cheeky upturn of his lips.

“I hope you’re referring to more than just converting me to your ideals.” Erik smirks.

“I can say I am, even more now I know you feel the same about me that I feel about you.” Charles winks and Erik chuckles, a bubbly heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. “Now, before we move on to other matters, you tell me what happened.”

Erik rubs at his forehead. “In hindsight, it’s kind of silly.” He says and Charles just joins his hands together, setting them on the table and listening. “Callie’s mom called. She says history classes should focus on real history instead of those _preposterous_ theories about mutants being a part of World War 2 on both sides, playing a decisive part in its outcome. Or that Hitler had an elite mutant army whose purpose was to exterminate all other mutants with the promise of sparing their lives and those of their families. That there were underground mutant clubs long before mutant’s existence became known to the wider public. That mutants have been taken from their homes and experimented on by the government. Just because historians refuse to acknowledge our history because of a lack of facts, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. It just means someone tried very hard to cover their tracks. It makes you wonder what else happened and what else still happens today.”

“Well, Erik, I’m afraid you have to reach a compromise.”

“What do you mean?”

“How much of regular history do you cover in your classes?” Charles asks and Erik can see where he hopes to get with this.

“None, unless it directly pertains to mutant culture and history.”

“I’m afraid to tell you, old friend, but mutants live among humans, Erik. Mutant history can be important, is important, but regular history, _human_ history serves an important purpose as well. Human history happens alongside mutant history. And since we can’t just divide the world in two, human history is important for them to understand, since they’ll live and work alongside humans. More so, you’re forgetting a very important truth.”

“I’m sure you’ll me.”

“They aren’t just mutants, Erik. Being Jewish, you should know that better than anyone.”

Erik sighs. “I guess you’re right. It’s just, it seems like she was pretending mutant history doesn’t exist, like we’ve only now came into the world.”

“And by erasing human culture and the way humans and mutants have been living side by side for centuries you’re doing just that. I’ll tell you more. We have students from all backgrounds. Tell them about their particular culture’s history, make regular, human history count for them. They already love your classes, I’m sure they’ll love whatever you bring to the table. And that way you have something to argue with parents with next time they call.”

Erik smirks. “Charles Xavier, when have you become so devious?”

“I guess you’ve also been something of a bad influence on me.” Charles smiles.

Erik leans forward on his chair. “Enough to ditch class?”

Charles laughs. “You make us sound like high school students.”

“That’s very much how I feel right now, yes.” Erik admits.

“Me too. Unfortunately, we still have responsibilities. Fortunately, all my classes are done for the day.” Charles says, licking his lips then and knowing entirely what he’s doing. “What did you have in mind?”

“We could go to my place. Unless you prefer Raven’s spare room again.” Erik asks.

Charles chuckles. “Your house sounds lovely. Besides, Raven was pretty mad about the mess we made.”

Erik gets up then and Charles pulls his chair back from the desk, spinning the wheels forward, hands covered in his usual fingerless gloves. Erik holds the door open for Charles and follows closely behind as they head towards the elevator.

“Feel free to give my chair a little nudge in the way towards your car.” Charles tells him as soon as the elevator’s doors open. “The sooner we get there, the better.”

Erik nods, making the wheels move faster with his powers as he quickens his step.

Erik has always admired Charles for his strength and bravery, for the carefree way he talks about his disability, for how after Erik leaned down in Raven’s party, when the song faded, Erik leaned down, placed his hands on Charles’ shoulders and kissed his lips softly. Charles, telepathy numb from the booze, cupped Erik’s face in his hands and pulled him for another, stating: “My body requires patience and flexibility. Take it or leave it.” With a confidence to rival even the bravest of men.

“You’ve always done to deserve my trust, old friend.” Charles says, nudging sweetly at his mind.

“I was kind of nasty when we first met.” Erik recalls, opening his car’s door for Charles.

“Never about this.” Charles says, moving himself from his chair to the shotgun seat. “Besides, you were angry at the world and after a while I realized you so were much more than that.” He says when Erik takes the driver’s seat after placing Charles’ chair on the trunk.

“Well,” Erik starts, jumpstarting the car. “I’m glad you kept looking.” He says, leaning in for a kiss. Charles fists his hand in Erik’s hair and shirt, pulling him closer.

The position is a little uncomfortable for him, but Erik doesn’t give a damn, caressing Charles’ cheeks in both hands as he pushes his tongue against Charles’ perfect lips.

Charles opens his mouth with an obscene moan and Erik’s cock hardens in his lap as his tongue burrows itself inside the heat of Charles’ mouth.

Erik feels the warm pressure of Charles’ hand on his thigh before the car starts moving of his own accord. “Oh, fuck!” Erik lets out, stopping the rampaging vehicle with his power and pulling the hand brake back up.

Erik’s heart beats a mile an hour inside his chest as he looks from the few inches that separate Erik’s car from the one overhead to Charles before breaking into laughter.

It takes a while before they collect themselves.

“I think we should wait before we get to your house.” Charles says, between giggles. “Or we’ll get into trouble for frolicking in the car in the broad day light, where students can see us.”

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best.” Erik agrees, still a little out of breath from the scare and the laughter, turning on the ignition. During the drive towards his house, Charles places his hand on top of Erik’s in the sift stick, warm and comforting.

Erik looks at Charles’ hand on top of his, nudging at Charles’ thumb before looking up at Charles, the two of them sharing a meaningful smile.

Erik can honestly say he has never felt happier.

_Neither have I_. Echoes in his mind.


End file.
